


Party Favours

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Vampires, Werewolves, dark!fic, dub-con, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight shift in power. Leander gets his way, but so does the Count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favours

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to clean up my dashboard, I'm going to put this series under a pseud, so if you have trouble finding this series in future, look under my pseuds.

Arthur’s eyes never left the Count’s as he lifted himself, thighs burning, repeatedly spearing himself on Dracula’s hard member, his natural juices easing the way.

Dracula reached up, moving Arthur’s tunic aside to gently take hold of Arthur’s neglected prick, thumb rubbing the bite marks on its underside and sending zips up pleasure up Arthur’s body.

“Fuck!” Arthur cried out, the sensations sublime. He watched as the Count’s lips parted and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. That Arthur could make Dracula look that way made Arthur feel powerful—more powerful than he’d ever felt in his life. His eyes went to the long, pale column of Dracula’s neck as Dracula swallowed repeatedly, prominent Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Arthur felt fingers tightening on his prick and the Count’s other hand moved up Arthur’s thigh to cup Arthur’s arse cheek before feeling where they joined.

Arthur was close, so close. His muscles screamed as he continued to ride Dracula, who’d begun grinding himself into Arthur at every down stroke. He was vaguely aware that others watched them, but Arthur couldn’t be bothered to care as he barreled toward his release.

Dracula reached up and touched the small ring in Arthur’s exposed nipple, and Arthur’s body exploded in sensation as he came in white streaks all over Dracula’s chest and neck. The Count began pumping upward into Arthur at a faster pace, grabbing Arthur’s hips and pushing him downward, _hard_ , moaning as he finally came, fingers flexing against Arthur’s skin.

Their eyes met, and Arthur saw great emotion in the blue depths before they shuttered and once more became flat and calm.

“Up,” Dracula ordered, and Arthur pushed himself off him, his arse acutely feeling the loss of Dracula’s cock.

The girl Arthur had shoved to the floor now crawled forward, eyes focused on the cum all over Dracula’s bare chest. Her pink tongue flickered hungrily from between pale lips.

“No!” Dracula held out his hand to stop her. He motioned to Arthur.

Arthur eagerly leaned down and licked up every drop he’d ejaculated on the Count’s heated skin, enjoying the taste of himself mixed with the Count’s sweat on heated skin. When he was finished, Dracula grabbed the front of Arthur’s tunic and pulled him down for a kiss, sucking what was left from Arthur’s tongue.

Lost in the kiss, Arthur at first didn’t notice when his tunic lifted to reveal all of his upturned arse. Then something prodded at his dripping hole, seeking entrance, and he jolted, crying out against the Count’s mouth.

“No!”

Dracula looked over Arthur’s shoulder.

“My cousin wishes to mount you,” he said calmly, and Arthur panicked.

“But you told him no earlier…please, please, A Mea…Master. Don’t let him have me. Only you!”

Leander pushed at Arthur’s hole, and Arthur wiggled away. Leander cursed, grabbing hold of Arthur’s hips as Arthur stared pleadingly into the Count’s eyes.

“My cousin is a powerful vampire,” the Count told Arthur as though they had all the time in the world. “I have no reason to deny him the use of my slave.”

“But I’m _not_ your slave,” Arthur said levelly, moving his arse downward to further thwart Leander’s attempts to push into him and received a severe slap to the arse for it. “I’m your blood-mate. You are the only man I’ve had inside me, and you are the only man I want inside me!”

Dracula eyes clouded over and he blinked slowly. Finally, when Arthur was beginning to give up hope, as he could feel Leander’s cock head stretching his rim, the Count rose from the pillows.

“Leander! No.” Everyone around them stilled at the tone of Dracula’s voice, whether they’d been watching what was going on or not.

Leander stopped, releasing Arthur’s hips and standing up straight. Arthur turned to sit, and when he looked up at Leander, the man’s eyes were deadly steel.

“You deny me again, my Cousin? How many times have you had Will and in how many positions? It’s a wonder one of my fourteen children aren’t yours!”

Anger rose, hot and hateful, in Arthur’s chest at the thought of Dracula with Will. Had it happened since Arthur came into the picture?

“Arthur is my blood-mate, not my pet,” the Count replied coolly.

There was a murmur from the crowd, the term “blood-mate” volleying from mouth to mouth about the room.

“Again with the blood-mate malarkey; we’ve yet to see much proof of that.” Leander crossed his arms over his chest. The woman who had wanted to lick Dracula clean eagerly moved toward Leander and the cock hanging from his open trousers at half-mast, as red as Leander’s face. Leander lifted a booted foot and pushed her away as though she were an irksome cat.

Unseen, the Count reached for Arthur’s hand where it lay between them and squeezed it before speaking.

“He will pleasure you, but you will not have him that way.”

Arthur’s heart pounded. He didn’t want to touch Leander, but instinctively, he knew that the Count had done what he could and Arthur would have to comply.

Leander still looked sour, but he nodded. “Come then,” he said to Arthur. “On your knees before me.”

Arthur didn’t look at Dracula. He got to his knees, very aware of all the staring eyes around them, unlike earlier when he’d been with the Count.

“I want him naked and bound,” Leander said, and immediately Arthur’s tunic was pulled upward and off. Goose flesh spread over Arthur’s skin, in spite of the warmth of the room. A moment later, and someone—most likely Dracula—bound his ankles together and his hands behind his back.

“Come. Take me in your mouth, Slave,” Leander ordered, looking down at Arthur with a mixture of hostility and desire.

As Arthur struggled forward in his bonds, fringe spilling into his face and knees burning from the carpet, those around them noticed and commented on his piercings in tones of admiration and approval. Arthur stopped directly in front of Leander’s groin, his face so close that Arthur could smell the particular scent of the man. He waited there for Leander to place his cock in Arthur’s mouth. When Leander just stood impatiently, cock twitching in its nest of strawberry-blond curls, Arthur parted his lips, ducked his head, and, with the help of his tongue, sucked the red phallus into his mouth.

It immediately began to harden, and Arthur struggled to accept it all as Leander pushed forward, almost toppling Arthur off his knees.

“That’s right, Slave—suck it. Do it right. If I feel your teeth, I’m going to whip you myself.”

Arthur could feel Dracula pressed to his back, keeping him from toppling backward, and it soothed him a little to have him there.

With his tongue, Arthur traced the veins of the large prick crowded into his mouth. Leander moaned and grasped Arthur by the hair, pulling him closer, his shaft surging forward and gagging Arthur. Arthur’s eyes smarted and he took a swift breath through his nostrils.

“Such pretty blond locks you have,” Leander sneered, pumping his hips, cockhead pushing at the back of Arthur’s throat. Arthur felt the Count’s hand rubbing soothingly at the base of Arthur’s back and tried to relax. When he managed to, his throat muscles became more accepting and Leander pushed the last inch inside, blocking Arthur’s throat completely. Arthur’s nose pressed against the wiry curls of Leander’s groin, and he squeezed his leaking eyes shut.

“Ah, yes, that’s it,” Leander hissed. Arthur’s mouth was stretched impossibly—completely full. He continued to breathe through his nose, shudders of revulsion and fear running through his frame. Leander yanked at his hair, and Arthur gagged again, swallowing with difficulty. Leander gasped at the constriction on his cock.

Drool ran out of the corners of Arthur’s mouth, and his wrists and ankles chafed from the bonds. His bare chest rapidly rose and fell, and his cock hung limply between his thighs.

He felt the Count’s lips brush his ear. “Good, A Mea. You are so good.”

Arthur’s body hummed at the praise, and his cock stirred at the sound of his lover’s voice.

Leander pumped deeply into Arthur’s throat, never withdrawing, and Arthur fought to control his gag reflex. Arthur shuddered at what Leander might do if Arthur were to vomit. The gentle strokes of Dracula’s fingers at the center of Arthur’s back and his gentle words whispered into Arthur’s ear helped keep Arthur from completely panicking. He knew he could get through this. When he felt the Count’s erection nudging against him, he pushed back with his arse and was rewarded by the welcome feeling of being filled with what he loved most. Dracula’s hands came up around Arthur and tugged gently at the piercings in his nipples. Arthur groaned around the prick filling his mouth and swallowed again.

Leander cried out, pulling ruthlessly at Arthur’s hair in his enthusiasm. The Count withdrew and then surged back in, lifting Arthur off his knees, hand to Arthur’s chest.

For long minutes, Dracula continued to fuck Arthur’s arse as Leander fucked Arthur’s stretched throat. Someone started to applaud, and then others joined in. Arthur’s cheeks pinked with shame even as his own arousal dripped pre-cum onto Leander’s boots.

After what seemed like hours, Leander's body jerked, and he shot copious amounts of cum down Arthur’s throat. Arthur didn’t even taste it. For that, he was grateful, for he had a feeling that the taste of Leander’s cum would be the final straw, and he would vomit all over the floor.

When Leander withdrew, he was still half-hard. Arthur bowed his head so he wouldn’t have to see his spittle dripping off him. He gasped as Dracula shifted and hit Arthur’s prostate before pushing Arthur’s head down to the floor so that Arthur’s face smashed into the carpet beside Leander’s boot. From this position, the Count sped up his thrusting until he spilled.

The last thing Arthur remembered was collapsing onto the carpet between the two powerful vampires.

 


End file.
